Lost In the Maze
by BroadwayBaggins
Summary: The Crawley and Branson families take a trip to an apple orchard and go through the corn maze. What happens when Tom eagerly pulls his wife away from the group to have a little fun? My contribution to S/T Smut Weekend Part Deux!


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So here is my contribution to Sybil/Tom Smut Weekend Part Deux. A few days ago I posted a drabble in which the Crawley and Branson families visited America and went to an apple orchard, complete with a corn maze. Some people wanted a "sequel", of sorts, detailing what crazy (and sexy) antics the Bransons would get up to while lost in the labyrinth, and this was the result! Hope you all enjoy, and keep rocking the AU!**

**Many many thanks to yankeecountess who was kind enough to look over this story for me!**

* * *

Sybil's laughter rang out through the cornfield as Tom caught her around the waist, pulling her against him and spinning her around. His breath was warm in her ear as he spoke, making her shiver with excitement. "Finally…alone at last," he breathed, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin just below Sybil's ear. She felt her breath catch. "I thought we'd never lose them…"

"You were certainly eager to get away," Sybil agreed, leaning back against him and savoring the feeling of her husband's arms around her. The chilly October wind had picked up, and she was grateful for the protection that his strong arms offered her. "Considering this was supposed to be our outing as a family…"

Tom chuckled, the sound and the vibrations making Sybil's heart speed up again. "Now, don't try to guilt me into running off, love," he chided. "I couldn't resist. Mary and the others can look after Sybbie just fine, and we'll still have plenty of time to spend with them all later…besides, love, it's a maze, and I promised to get you good and lost, didn't I?"

Now it was Sybil's turn to grin, turning around so that she was facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I suppose so," she agreed, pressing herself more firmly against him and hearing his breath catch. Serves him right, she thought triumphantly, biting her lip to hold back a giggle as she recalled how Tom had waited until the family had disappeared around a corner-Sybbie eagerly tugging Matthew along with her and babbling delightedly as they went—before grabbing hold of her wrist, pulling her in the opposite direction. She had played along, even going so far as to break his hold as soon as they were out of sight and dart ahead of him, causing both of them to roar with laughter as they ran. She had led him on a merry chase through the labyrinth of the corn maze, the dried stalks rustling in the wind as they ventured deeper and deeper. Now that they had stopped, it truly seemed as if they were utterly alone in the labyrinth…and from the look in Tom's eyes, Sybil knew that anything could happen.

"Besides," Tom continued, his voice husky as his arms came to entwine around her waist. She tried not to notice the way his blue eyes seemed to have darkened, and both of their breathing had grown shallow, but it was impossible. "I wanted some time alone with my wife…is that such a crime? If it is, I guess we could try to find the others again..I'm sure your father has _some_ story to tell that he hasn't already bored me to death with yet…I just thought it might be nice to have some time to ourselves, with nobody watching…"

"Kiss me, Tom," Sybil ordered breathlessly.

He wasted no time in obeying her. Immediately his lips were against hers, making her gasp with surprise and need. Her arms around his neck tightened, bringing him closer against her as his tongue gently slipped inside her mouth. They had been so good since arriving in America, trying to refrain from getting too carried away with each other because there was always the possibility that one or another of her family members would come and interrupt them at the least opportune moment. Since they had gotten to Newport they hadn't gone much further than kiss, and Sybil knew that it was driving them both crazy. The fact that she finally had the freedom to kiss him like this, and out in the open of the corn maze of all places, was so thrilling to Sybil that it nearly took her breath away. She kissed him back with equal vigor, combing her fingers through his hair as she let out a breathy little moan. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed his touches until now, and she quickly felt her need for him rise up within her. Her hands slipped down, fumbling at his clothes, tugging his jacket from his shoulders and letting her hands explore the broad expanse of his shoulders and back beneath his shirt. He moaned quietly, his own hands slipping lower until he had picked Sybil off from the ground entirely, hoisting her up into his arms. Immediately her legs locked around his hips, making them both gasp again. Tom backed them up until Sybil was pressed against the 'wall' of the maze, the corn stalks pressing into her back and tickling her. "Not as solid as I thought it would be," Tom mumbled before sinking into another kiss, one that would have left Sybil's knees weak if she were standing. "Damn it, Sybil…I need you…"

"Tom…" she whispered, her hips almost bucking against his out of desire. She kissed him with a desperation she had not felt since their newlywed days, or when they had first been able to resume certain things after Sybbie was born. She kissed him like a woman drowning, as if she would die if she stopped even for a moment. For all she knew, she just might. One thing was certain—if she couldn't have her husband right then and there, she was going to explode from wanting.

There was just one problem. They were still in the middle of a corn maze, and they could be caught at any moment. It added to the excitement, yes…but Sybil wasn't exactly looking forward to explaining ot her parents just _why_ she and Tom had to be escorted from the corn maze and possibly brought up on charges of indecent exposure. No, they couldn't not here, and as Tom fumbled at the zipper of her jeans she had to push his hands away even though every fiber of her being was screaming at her to let him. She craved him and his touch more than she did her next breath, and yet…

"We can't…" she whispered breathily between kisses, pushing him away for a moment before, unable to resist, pulling him in for another kiss. "Someone will see us…"

He paused for just a moment, his kisses wandering from her lips to her jaw and down the side of her neck. Sybil's head fell back, giving him more room to explore her even though he knew every inch of her by heart now. One of his hands slipped past the waistband of her jeans, skimming over her hipbones and downwards to the top of her knickers. "Tom…" she protested feebly, her legs tightening around him. "Tom, we can't…we'll—"

Her protests died in her throat as Tom slipped a single finger easily into her depths, causing Sybil to throw her head back as a moan escaped her lips. "Oh God…" she cried out, probably louder than she should have. How far did sound travel in a maze? She didn't care, not any more. She needed him so badly that she felt as if she were about to burst. Tightening her legs around him even more so she wouldn't slip from his grasp, she took hold of his wrist, guiding him further into her and towards the places that they both knew she loved the most. "Oh God, Tom, yes…!"

Suddenly there was a snap as someone in the maze, far too close for either of their liking, stepped on what might have been a dry cornstalk or a twig. They both froze, and Tom hastily removed his hand as Sybil slipped to the ground. Her body protested the loss of him, her muscles clenching only on emptiness without him there to fill her. Sybil swore colorfully under her breath, and Tom bent to retrieve his jacket from the ground, looking apologetic. "Sybil…"

"Don't," Sybil whispered. She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair once more and shaking her head. "Don't apologize…I just wish we…"

Suddenly she saw Tom's eyes light up with recognition, and a slow smile spread over his face. "Syb…" he said, his voice low as if he were plotting something. "Do you remember that little shed we passed on the way over here?"

She stared at him, realization dawning. "You don't mean…"

"Race you there."

And then he was gone, taking off running in the direction they had come. Sybil was right on his heels.

It took a while, but they finally arrived at the tiny wooden shed they had seen not long after they had made their escape away from the Crawleys. It was slightly run-down, but looked clean enough, and Sybil could only hope that it wasn't locked. Thankfully for their sake, when she tried the latch the door swung open easily. Tom pressed himself up behind her as they all but tumbled into the shed, firmly closing and locking the door behind them to make sure no curious souls would come knocking. "Finally…"

The only light in the shed came from a window high up on the back wall, allowing the October sunlight to filter through. Inside it smelled like fall, old wood and wet leaves. It was clearly a storage shed of some sorts, used for keeping tools and things safe from the rain, and by the door was a table and a few folding chairs that looked mostly clean. She didn't have time to explore any further, though. Sybil squeaked in surprise as Tom pressed her against the door of the shed, kissing her frantically once again, nipping his way down her jaw and neck to her pulse point while she gasped and moaned, eagerly giving in. Every inch of her that he touched seemed to be on fire, and before Sybil could even react he had picked her up again, carrying her to the table and sitting her down upon it. His hands were eager but gentle as he pulled her jean jacket off her shoulders, Sybil's hands once again wandering his shoulders and back. His own hands crept lower, skimming down her breasts and making her gasp although he had a much more important destination in mind. There was no telling how much time they would have here, and there was not a second to waste. Tom needed his wife, and he knew that she was just as desperate for him. His fingers worked at the button and zipper of her jeans, pulling them down until they rested about her ankles. "Jesus, Sybil," he whispered when he saw how ready she was for him even now, their earlier antics in the maze making her arousal just as evident as his. In one swift movement he had yanked her knickers down as well, taking hold of her hips and falling to his knees before her. Sybil moaned almost before he even touched her, knowing what was about to come next. Her head fell back and she moaned as Tom's tongue gently parted her, slipping expertly into her depths. "Oh god…" she cried, pushing her hips forward and giving her more room to sink within her. They had been there a thousand times before, Sybil entirely at Tom's mercy, and she loved it. She knew that, eventually, she would get to return the favor, for as always they were equals in all aspects of their marriage…but for right now, all she was going to do was enjoy the sweet relief of finally being with her husband at long last.

"Oh God, Tom, more, please…"

He responded not with words but with actions, his tongue delving deeper to tease every inch of her, skimming his teeth over her sensitive bundle of nerves and making her cry out again and again. He knew every inch of her like the back of his hand, knew exactly which places made her fall apart. He paid close attention to these places now, teasing her mercilessly and still she begged for more, her hips matching his every movement as his tongue darted in and out of her, tasting and teasing and never once letting up. He grinned against her skin, the taste of her on his tongue almost overwhelming and making him moan himself. "God, Sybil…" he whispered, pulling away to look up at her, to watch as her body was wracked with pleasure. It had been far too long. "You taste so good…"

Sybil tried to hold on, but it had been so long and her body still ached for him. In that moment she let go, lost in pleasure as she threw her head back and cried his name again and again. The world fell to pieces around her, and all that mattered was her and Tom. _"_Oh _God…_ Tom…"

Tom sat back, watching her as she rode out the waves of her release, her eyes so dark with desire they were nearly black. As soon as she was coherent again she reached for him greedily, pulling him up back to a standing position and fumbling at the zipper of his jeans. "Need…you…" she panted, shoving them down off of his hips. "Need you now…"

"I'm not sure I have—"

Sybil only grinned at him, and he suddenly remembered. "Oh, thank God for birth control."

"Don't let the Pope hear you say that."

"Wasn't planning on it," he said with a devilish grin as she entwined her legs around him, making them both gasp. Their eyes met, and Sybil gave a tiny nod, needing to feel her husband inside of her at long last, after waiting for so long…

"Tom," she whispered, so much want and need and love contained in that single syllable it almost broke Tom's heart. He obliged, leaning forward and burying himself inside of her. He rested there a moment, filled with relief at the feeling of her around him once again, resting his head in the hollow of her shoulder for just a moment before he began to move, rocking in and out of her, gently at first. It felt amazing to be able to be together like this, no longer having to watch themselves to make sure they did not misbehave within hearing distance of her family. Here in this shed, it was like they were the only two people on earth, and Tom was going to make the most of it.

At Sybil's encouragement he began to move faster, delving deeper within her with each stroke. She moaned with abandon, and he echoed her, their cries seeming so loud that he was sure someone in the maze might overhear them. Sybil's nails dug lightly into the skin of his back as they continued, bringing him so close against her that she swore she could feel his heart beating beneath his shirt. "Tom…" she moaned, the sound sliding from her throat as thick and sweet as honey. "More…yes, oh God…Tom!"

Tom was more than willing to oblige, his pace quickening as he slammed into her again and again. He could feel them both coming towards the edge now, ready to tumble off, and try as he might he would not—he _could_ not hold back when it came to Sybil. The moment she let go, crying out in release, so did he, his pleasure overwhelming him as the world fell to pieces around them. He clung to her, kissing her desperately as he worked himself down from the high she had brought him to—something that only she, the love of his life, could ever come close to achieving. He had been in love before Sybil, but only when he was with her had he ever truly understood what it meant to love someone with your entire heart and every fiber of your being. He had promised to devote every waking moment to her happiness, and he was just as determined to live up to that promise as he had been the day he had made it.

He kissed her one last time before gently pulling away to look into her eyes, brushing her hair back from her damp forehead. "That was amazing, love…" he whispered.

"Definitely worth the wait…"

"Definitely," he agreed, kissing her neck. "But, love?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's never wait that long again."

She giggled, kissing him to show that she agreed. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, lost in that hazy afterglow, before they finally decided it was time to venture out and try to find their family again. They spent a moment fixing themselves up, trying to hide any and all evidence of their escapades from prying eyes before they left the shed hand-in-hand. After that, getting out was easy—they got lost only once before they finally found themselves on the right track to leave the maze. When they reached the exit, they found the Crawleys assembled there waiting for them. Sybbie immediately scrambled down from Cora's lap and toddled over to them, eager to see her parents again. Sybil bent and scooped her up into her arms, listening to the two-year-old regale her of their experiences in the maze. The others joined them, smiling.

"Took you two long enough," Mary said good-naturedly. "Did you get lost?"

Sybil and Tom exchanged a slightly nervous glance. "Only for a little bit. How long have you been waiting for us?" Sybil asked casually, shifting her daughter to her other hip.

"About five minutes," Matthew explained, and Sybil breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Robert got us turned around, but Mary and Martha finally managed to figure a way out. We figured you wouldn't be too far behind us."

"Now, who wants some cider and donuts?" Cora asked, and Sybbie grinned.

"Me!" she cried, waving her hands and making them all chuckle. They set off for the orchard's restaurant, Mary and Matthew falling into step beside Tom and Sybil.

"So, all in all, how did you like the maze?" Matthew asked.

Tom's eyes darted to Sybil mischievously for just a moment before he answered, sending heat surging through her yet again. "Oh, it was great," he replied. "As a matter of fact…I wouldn't mind going through it one more time…what do you say, love?"

Sybil swatted him on the arm.


End file.
